The wanderers of the Wasteland
by Quizzy7
Summary: Martin Whitney exits Vault 101 along with his companion, Amata Almodovar. Along the adventure they will encounter hardships, make new friends, new enemies, etc. Based on the events of Fallout 3
1. Prologue

**_As a small note, I do not own Fallout. All rights reserved to their respective owners._**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **This story begins deep inside that building. The building that made history over the course of the years. The Jefferson Memorial during the early days of it's creation was frequently visited by citizens and tourists. After the war that devastated the world on October 23rd, 2077, the world that we all knew, was gone. Humanity overcame this disaster as they have always done. On the dreadful day, humans took shelter in nuclear shelters throughout the United States, known as Vaults.** **James Quinn never knew where he came from, nor where he was born. The small education that the people he lived with gave him enough strength to become a renowned scientist. In the Capital Wasteland remained the ruins of the D.C. Area. He knew of the problem the land suffered, and it was the contaminated water that plagued it. Over the course of 5 years, his team created a purifier deep in the Jefferson Memorial. It was here where his son was born, also where his dreams died.** **Martin Whitney was born shortly after his mother died, giving birth to him. It was the most saddest moment for James, but at the same time one of the best of his life. He didn't want his son to live the same life he did in the wasteland, so he had only one option. To abandon everything. Leave behind his dreams, his team, the purifier in order to give his son the life he deserves.**

 **"What can you provide to my people?", asked Almodovar, while cleaning his boot on a rock.**

 **" I'm a doctor, I have experience with all type of patients. I can help the residents with all medical problems", replied James.**

 **"As you said, you aren't clean.", scolded Almodovar.**

 **No, I'm not. I am being honest, Overseer. I just want to give my newborn the life he deserves, not the brutal, tainted one that i've lived out here!", cryed back James.**

 **"Very well. Come into our home. But remember, when your son ages, he must not know of this event, nor any other resident. If you do, I will have to use security methods to avoid any chaos."**

 **Since James and his son were admitted into Vault 101, they have lived the life he never thought they would never have. He kept his promise and became the new vault doctor, after the death of the former. The overseer and him weren't exactly the best of friends, but they did see eye to eye on certain terms. Martin aged and inherited many of his father's attributes. At age 19, Martin was a intelligent boy, with extensive knowledge about medicine and science, much like his father. He wasn't the type of boy who liked to skip class and spend time with friends. He shared this attribute with Amata Almodovar, Daughter of Alphonse Almodovar, the vault overseer.**

 **"Hey, Martin!" Yelled out Amata, who was just lowering the stairs to the vault atrium to meet Martin, who was sitting on a bench.**

 **"Iv'e been waiting for over ten minutes, what took you so long?", asked Martin, with his hands full of pens and papers.**

 **Amata's happy, fun face suddenly turned into a sad, worried one. She turned and met Martin straight in the eye.**

 **"My father doesn't want me to keep coming here to meet you, even if we are partners on the project that Mister Brook gave us. He thinks you are a bad influence."**

 **Martin then began to think hundreds of thoughts at the same time. He didn't know what to do now.**

 **"Your father has always had that image of me. Even if I do anything to change it, I know I can't. Let's just finish the work so you can head back home so that you don't get in any problems.**

 **Martin reached his dorm, and as he expected, his father wasn't there, with dinner served or waiting for him to play a game or just spend time together. He knew the Overseer was putting a lot of work into him, so he understood. He was looking at his old BB gun, the one his father had made for him 9 years ago. He wanted to use it, but he would get in big trouble if he did. After turning on his jukebox and listening to old music, he fell asleep.**

 **He could hear a alarm, but it was a early saturday morning, why would he need it? A large human shadow appeared over him, then he noticed it was Amata.**

 **" Martin? Martin please wake up!!". She was shaking Martin's body to wake up.**

 **"What's wrong!? Why is the vault alarm on?". He got up on his bed and faced Amata.**

 **" This might be hard for you, but your dad left the vault, and the security guards are looking for you!".**

 **"Shit!! I can't just sit here and hide until they find me!" yelled Martin.**

 **"Yeah, that's why we are leaving. My dad has gone crazy and is looking for me also, and i'm not sure what he can do if he gets any of us" replyed Amata.**

 **"I like your idea, and I'm willing to leave, but how? The vault must be very tight with guards now" said Martin, who was worried.**

 **"I stole one of my dad's 10mm pistol. I also got two police battons. If anyone is a good shot, It's you. Grab anything useful for the road and follow me!" Amata walked to the door.**

 **Martin didn't see anything useful besides a big backpack. He grabbed a spare jumpsuit for him and Amata and the first aid kit he always had in his room.** **He noticed a baseball bat in the corner that he received as a birthday gift a few years before, so he grabbed it also.**

 **"We should separate. That way the security guards won't know who to follow. Go through the Atrium, i'll go into the stairwell."**

 **Amata turned down a corridor and left Martin on the outside of the dorm. He could hear the vault alarm system constantly ringing. Once he got his bearings, upon turning a corner he met officer Jenkins, with police baton in hand.**

 **"There you are! Come with me!", yelled out Jenkins, the evil and hatred could be seen in his eyes through the visor. The Overseer gave orders to capture Martin and Amata, and he was going to fulfill the order.**

 **" Jenkins, put the baton down! I mean no harm to nobody!", Martin yelled to him, while getting ready to pull out his baseball bat from his belt.**

 **"Your damn father did enough damage already! you think your'e better than the rest of us don't you, you son of a bitch!", Jenkins was getting closer to Martin.**

 **" Jenkins, stop! I don't want trouble! I'm leaving!", Martin had his baseball bat in hand, ready to strike.**

 **"AGH!!", Jenkins swinged his baton at Martin, who barely managed to dodge the attack.**

 **" Whoa!", Martin dodged another attack, then he saw a opening in his defense and swinged at Jenkins, striking him on the side of his head.**

 **Jenkins only stumbled back, but then swinged at Martin, this time with more power and anger. He then prepared his baseball bat and strucked Jenkins 2 times on the head. This time he fell to the ground, and a pool of blood began to form where his head layed.**

 **Martin couldn't believe what he did. He most likely killed him. But he did it in self-defense! That's not considered murder. He wanted to kill him, so he defended himself. He left the room and advanced further into the residential area, and saw Butch, outside his room.**

 **"Martin, oh man, I'm so glad You are here!", Butch nearly hugged Martin, but he backed off.**

 **" You need to help me, my mom is trapped with the radroaches!!" Butch nearly cried the words out.**

 **"They are only little creatures! Can't you go in and kill them? You are bigger then them!" replied Martin, who still had his bat stained with blood.**

 **"I know, but I'm dead scared of those shits! Please man, I'm begging you!" cried out Butch.**

 **"Oh god, okay. Wait here" Martin entered the Deloria dorm and saw his mother being surrounded by radroaches. He quickly ran over and began to smash the creatures, disposing of them in a few minutes.**

 **After the ordeal, Butch entered the room. "Oh man, you rock! Listen, I know it's not much but take my tunnel snakes jacket."**

 **Martin accepted his offer. While the jacket felt coozy, it also made him feel weird, being the jacket that his worst enemy was wearing. He ventured deeper into the area, being only a few minutes from the heart of the vault, the atrium.**

 **He entered the clinic. The space that he spend most of his time in with his father. He didn't see anything useful, save for some scrap metal, which he shoved in his backpack.**

 **"Why did you leave? Why did I have to be the one affected?" Martin grabbed a wrench and threw it at a frame hanged on the wall in pure anger. The glass broke, and the image fell,revealing a sort of safe.**

 **"What the-" Martin approached and saw a small bag with bottle caps.**

 **"Why would he hide a bag of bottle caps?" he thought.**

 **He heard the approach of guards, so he put the caps in the backpack and quickly ran out, reaching the atrium in mere minutes. He then saw Tom Holton, a local resident, arguing with his wife.**

 **"Can't you see? We are getting out here, just like the doctor!" he exclaimed.**

 **"No Tom! It's too dangerous! The guards are bloodthirsty and god knows what they can do to you!" cryed back Mary Holton.**

 **He didn't listen. Tom ran through the atrium and entered the hallway that leads to the upper level of the vault.**

 **"It's Tom Holton! Let me through!" Those were his final words, as the officers at the other end of the hallway rained him with bullets.**

 **"NO!!!" Mary ran to her husband's body, only to meet the same fate. Martin thought that they only wanted him, or Amata, but it appears to be that they are killing people who were innocent.**

 **He quickly took out his pistol and entered the bloody hallway, getting ready to fire if he needed to.**

 **"There he is! Take him down!" Yelled a officer. Martin quickly shot the officer, hitting 3 shots. 2 in the chest and one in the head. Another officer arrived, but he was taken down in seconds.**

 **Martin did not want to loot them or anything, so he ran up the stairwell and entered the room where only vault personel can enter. At the end of the hallway was the entrance to the overseer's office. He slowly walked in and met with the chief officer Hannon.**

 **" I didn't have to go looking for you, you came to me on your own. Now die!!" Hannon charged at Martin, not knowing he had a pistol. Hannon fell to the ground with a bullet in his head.**

 **He heard yelling, and he quickly recognized the voice. "Amata!" He quickly ran to the overseer's office and barged in. Inside Amata was sitting on a chair, and young officer Mack was beating her with a baton, and the Overseer was next to her.**

 **"Well what do we got here? Martin Whitney, the troublemaker of vault 101" scolded the overseer.**

 **Yeah, it's me. Tell your goon to calm down before I blow his brains out" Martin had Mack at gunpoint, so he couldn't do much to defend himself.**

 **"Turn your weapons in and we can resolve this like civilized men" said the Overseer, who looked fairly calm.**

 **"You are a sick fuck, watching and allowing this dumbass to beat your own daughter!" Yelled Martin.**

 **"I will do anything to secure the integrety of this vault and it's people. You should know that if you would have payed attention in class. And you will not survive today!"**

 **"Dad, No!!" Yelled Amata. Martin reacted quickly and shot Mack in the throat, making him fall and began to choke on his own blood. The overseer grabbed a rifle but he was shot in the arm before he could do anything. During the duel, Amata ran out the office.**

 **"Give me the passcode to your computer and you will never see me again" said Martin.**

 **"Is that all? It's Amata. Now leave, before I have you executed." said the overseer in pain.**

 **Martin walked out the office and shot the door switch, leaving the overseer locked in. He entered the computer room, which controlled the entire vault and saw Amata resting against a wall.**

 **"Martin!" She ran over and hugged him.**

 **"You got captured? I thought you took the stairwell" asked Martin.**

 **"I did, but once I reached the first floor my dad's officers found me. I could not do much."**

 **Martin entered the code and a large secret exit was revealed. The hallway took them to the door that they thought was impossible to open. But they had no choice but to do so again. Martin pulled a switch and the giant cog door began to open.**

 **"This is it. Another world is out there" said Martin, who had a stern look.**

 **"With you, I feel secure and that we are gonna be okay."**

 **The pair entered a cave like entrance and only a wooden door separated them from the outside world. The cog door of the vault closed behind them. Martin opened the door and they both exited the cave, their lives changing forever.**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoy my prologue to the story. I accept negative and positive reviews. If you have any suggestion, feel free to pm me :)_**


	2. New Experiences

_**It took alot of time so that I could get some ideas, and i've got them :) Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**_

 **It took a while for the eyes of the pair to adjust to the sun's heat. Once they could open their eyes with ease, they couldn't believe what they saw. A destroyed town in front of them. They could also see the remains of the road, which eventually ended in dirt. They could also observe the legendary Washington Monument, which appeared to be the tallest thing in the area. Over some hills they could observe a large pile of metal, which seemed interesting.**

 **"So this is the Wasteland" said Amata, who decided to sit on a rock next to them.**

 **"I guess so. What seems hard for me is that my father could be anywhere" replied Martin, who was still shocked by the view of the land.** **Martin sat on a rock also, and began to take a look at the pre-war map of the area installed on his pip-boy. It was very large, but he noticed that it was somehow updated with new info.**

 **"I got some info from my father's office. Apparently a few minutes from here a town called Megaton is located, if we follow the road we'll reach it" said Amata, who got up and cleaned herself up from the dirt on her jumpsuit.**

 **"Great, at least we got a lead. Let's go!" Amata and Martin walked down the hill that vault 101 was hidden in. They got on the road and they heard a noise, like glass breaking.**

 **"Right. we aren't alone here. We should be careful" said Amata, who took out a 10mm pistol.**

 **"Let me go check the noise, it shouldn't be an-". Martin received a bullet in the arm, going down.**

 **"Martin!!" yelled Amata. She noticed some men getting close so she decided to stay back some rocks and give them the element of surprise.** **3 men surrounded him, and one of them began to talk.**

 **"Look at this scumbag. Straight out the vault. Let's kill him and get his loot" said a man, with a cow skull as a helmet and a wheel over his shoulder.** **Amata took out her pistol and shot one of them in the head, leaving only two left.**

 **"Motherfucker! You'll die now!" He raised his sledgehammer, but his head got blown off first. The other man met the same fate.** **Martin got up from the ground, still in pain but he managed to get a grip.**

 **"Damn Amata, I didn't know you had such good aim" said Martin, surprised.**

 **"I only got one. I didn't kill the rest".** **Who then?" Amata and Martin both had confused looks.**

 **"Thank me, smoothskin." Said a voice behind them. The person had burned skin, as if it had peeled off, barely no hair, and a large brown coat and a rifle in hand.**

 **"What are you?" Asked Amata, amazed.**

 **"I'm the result of a large exposure to radiation kid. We are ghouls, but you won't see many friendly ones like me" replied the ghoul, who was cleaning his rifle.** **The ghoul decided to escort the pair to Megaton, where they entered the clinic and Martin began to patch himself up. He decided he wanted to get to know more about the ghoul, so he decided to have a conversation with him.**

 **"What do you need kid?" asked the ghoul, who was changing his rifle's magazine.**

 **"Thank you for saving me, really" said Martin, who's voice had a tone of gratitude.**

 **"I usually stay out of fights that don't involve me. But you seemed to be good in a fight, so I made a exception."**

 **"Either way, thank you. What's your name?" asked Martin, curious to know more about the ghoul.**

 **"I'm Quinn. I come from Underworld, city of Ghouls in downtown D.C."**

 **Amata decided to join the chat. "Why are you so far out over here?** **". I'm the only one who comes out here to scavenge stuff. Food, guns, ammo, anything useful."**

" **Anywhere here in town where I could find someone?" Asked Martin, who got back on track to finding his father.**

 **"Go check Moriarty's. It's the saloon up a few levels. Whatever comes in and out of Megaton, he knows."**

 **Amata and Martin exited the clinic and got a full view of the town. It had 3 levels, all were connected with bridges, made out of scrap metal. The buildings were also made of this material. In the center rested a bomb, nuclear by it's looks. They eventually found the saloon that Quinn mentioned to him and they entered.** **It was classic. A large L shaped table was the bar, and a few tables with men, smoking or gambling. Another ghoul was the bartender who was looking at them.**

 **"Need anything, smoothskin?"**

 **"Call me Martin" being called Smoothskin was creeping him out.** **"The first kid in not hitting or calling me Zombie. You deserve a drink, on the house.**

 **The ghoul reached under the table and uncorked a bottle and began to pour it's content into a old glass.**

 **"I don't drink alcohol mister..?"**

 **"Gob. That's what my name is now" replied the ghoul bartender.**

 **"You've changed your name then?" asked Amata, who was feeling unconfortable around most of the men.**

 **"That ain't your business missy" said a man who appeared from a room behind the bar. He had a grey vest and a white shirt under, and greying hair. "I'm Moriarty. Word has it that you are looking for me?"**

 **"I have a lead that you can give me the whereabouts of my father, he was wearing a blue jumpsuit and a white labcoat, hard to miss him" said Martin, who hoped the man knew something about his father.**

 **"Tell ya what kid. I did see your pop. I even drank a few beers with him, but he left hours ago. But he did tell me where he was going."**

 **"Well, can you tell us then?" Asked Amata, who got closer to Martin as more men arrived at the saloon.**

 **"Look missy, everything in this life has a price. So does the information you want. Hand over 700 caps or do a small job out in the wastes for me and daddy's location is yours" replied Moriarty, who had smoked over 10 cigarettes in 5 minutes.** **Martin felt sick. He did not like the man, nor did he like what he wanted in exchange for his father's location. He felt he shared the same opinion with Amata, that they weren't going to do any dirty work for the man.**

 **"We don't have that money, and we aren't going to do anything for you" said Martin.**

 **"So be it. The door is over there! Haha!" He entered his room and locked it.** **"Sorry for the way Moriarty was kid. He's always been like that" sais Gob, who was cleaning the tables.** **Martin only nodded in response to him, and the pair left the saloon.**

 **He felt down, as if the world had crumbled around him and he receieved the weight of it all. The only good thing that has happened to them so far since they left the vault is the meeting of their only friend so far, the ghoul Quinn.**

 **"I think you should head over to craterside supply, you can find more ammo, weapons or armor for a fair price" said Quinn, who was sitting on a chair.**

 **"What can we buy with 35 caps?" asked Martin, who took out the bag from his** **Tunnel Snake Jacket.**

 **"Well, depends. You could buy two sets of leather armor, hunting rifles, medicine, or ammo. Your choice what you want to buy" replied Quinn.**

 **The pair headed to the shop, and a old man, already of age, told them their best options with the money they had. Amata bought a pair of googles, a 9mm pistol and a combat helmet, Martin got leather armor and a hunting rifle. They were left with 4 caps, so they decided to keep those and start some sort of saving bank.**

 **They returned to the common house where Quinn told them to meet, and he was sitting on a couch resting.**

 **"You see kid? You upgraded from a old jumpsuit to a leather suit. And you girl, that helmet will protect you from the headshots" said Quinn, who was impressed by the sudden change of the pair.**

 **The thought of the headshots made Amata's skin chill. She knew that in the Wasteland there was no law system like in the vault, and that anything at anytime could happen.**

" **You don't know how to use those guns, I'll take you to a ruined house not too far from here, we can train there so you can improve your skills." Said Quinn, who began to load his hunting rifle, very similar to the one Martin had in his hands.**

 **The pair followed Quinn out of town, and ventured behind vault 101, and stumbled upon a large ruined house, with a open field in front of it. Quinn grabbed some bottles of glass and aligned them on the fence directly in front of them.**

 **"This is a piece of pie, kids. Just maintain the sights on the bottles, not too high or low. For better accuracy hold your breath, try it" said Quinn, who was sitting on a rock next to them.**

 **Martin loaded the rifle, aimed at a bottle, and fired. The bullet flew out of the weapon, the recoil sending Martin a few meteres back, but the bullet reached it's target. He decided that he had the hang of it, and took down another bottle. He knew how to use a weapon, not a BB gun like the one he had in the vault, but a weapon that could actually kill someone.**

 **Amata then walked up next to him, and fired with her pistol at a bottle. The bullet hit the bottle, taking it down. The pair spend a few more hours firing at the bottles and with a little of Quinn's knowledge, they learned how to fire a weapon. Better yet, how to defend themselves.**

 **Once they returned to Megaton, Martin saw the bomb at the crater and decided to go check it out. With his knowledge with explosives, he quickly learned that the nuclear bomb was active. With a wrong movement in it's wiring, everything would go to hell. He detached the panel and rewired some cables, and tore out some old fussion batteries, and then the bomb's computer had powered off.**

 **"You did it. Finally" The mayor of Megaton, who had arrived after a week of scavenging out in the wastes had returned.**

 **"I'm Lucas Simms, Mayor of this town, and I'm glad that you disarmed the damned thing, piece of crap had me paranoid" added Simms, who began to smoke a cigar.**

 **"I"ve noticed that you two are good people. I was told you were sleeping in the common house, but that's over. Here are the keys to the house over there" Simms gave Martin a key, and pointed at a two-story house near the entrance to town.**

 **"We couldn't accept this" replied Martin, who was shocked at the gesture.**

 **"Yes you will. You are good people like I said, and the house needs some owners. So I decided you two will be it. Tomorrow I'll tell everyone not to panic when they see someone inside. It's 2AM, we are the only ones out here. Have a goodnight" Simms walked off into his home, across the house they were gifted.**

 **They went and checked the house. It had a sofa on the first floor, a fridge, a jukebox, dishes, a desk, and two beds. They decided that Quinn should stay in the house, so Martin went and found him near the entrance cleaning his pistol. He explained to Quinn what had occurred earlier with the sheriff, and the ghoul didn't think twice. The three had one of the best night's of their lives. But a new obstacle would be thrown at them next morning.**


End file.
